


Meet Me In the Bowling Alley

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bowling AU, F/F, Gemlings, Gemsonas - Freeform, Jasper's parents don't play a huge role in the story, alternative universe, lapis also has parents and cousins, she's kinda develops the plot, skating au, the only one who does is dalma, they also somewhat develop the plot, wow i cant believe im writing a story with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life is rough for Jasper. It sucks and she hates every bit of it. From the day her diamond died, everything sucked. But after recovering and heading out to Beach City to live, she mends for the better. Her family is living with her though they can be quite the pain.. . .However, one day, her mother insists she takes her younger sister out for a bowling tournament. Jasper doesn't want to go out with her sister but eventually, she does. There, she meets up with a gem she had already met before. Lapis Lazuli.Jasper learns plenty of new things about the other and it seems that they start to converse much more than they used to. Even Lapis learns new things about Jasper she didn't know. Both of them are still on the same road to recovery, mending together as well. Will they start healing together?
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Jaspis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Recap of Jasper's Life

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter, Recap, doesn't have to be read unless you want to read it. It's just a recap of Jasper's life!

Ever since the war had ended, Jasper had been fighting to avenge her diamond. That meant she wasn’t home with her family. Her mother, her sire, and her sister dearly missed her. But Jasper had a purpose. She had to fulfill her own wishes and save her diamond’s legacy, fighting to defend her.

However, that was put on pause when she was set to go to Earth with a peridot for a mission. There was a gem who had caught her eye with this set mission. Her name was Lapis Lazuli and she had been trapped in a mirror for thousands of years according to Peridot who had interrogated her for such a mission. Why had Peridot interrogated her? Lapis had information that had doings with the mission. The mission was to go to Earth- to check on the Cluster. Lapis was an escort because she knew where Earth was. So therefore, the mission was in progress.

In progress until... the gems had encounter the Crystal Gems. The gems who killed Pink Diamond. Jasper had managed to take them hostage only to end up having them get out. However they got out, she didn’t know. But she was furious and at that, furious that a fusion had beat her. When the ship had crashed they came on, Jasper asked Lapis to fuse with her and it ended in her own demise. Being imprisoned in a fusion, under the salty sea, hidden away.

After a hearty nine months, Jasper was freed from the fusion due to another fusion named Alexandrite. While Lapis had been saved, Jasper had fell into a crevasse which was amazing, of course. On her own, she had set out to defeat the Crystal Gems.

She was building an army of corrupted gems. That didn’t work when one of her gems had poofed when she fought ANOTHER fusion. Her blood had been boiling that day and she had went home sulking, of course. But the next encounter was definitely going to be a success.

Until... it wasn’t. She had been caught in the midst of her plan, in the kindergarten her sire was made in. Jasper had a large army of corrupted quartzes, having them imprisoned all over the place. They were massive in numbers and she was proud. Until a fusion, /YET AGAIN/, ruined her plans. Jasper was absolutely left in rage to the point she fused with a corrupted gem, leading to her demise of being bubbled.

Amazing. Great. Perfect. Trapped and alone. Quiet and dull. Painful. Hurting. She hated it.

Even when she was freed, she was furious. But at least when she was freed, she was healed. Healed with the result of ugly, green sharp horns protruding through her head and horrendously green mottled patches all over her body. At least her hair wasn’t ruined. But her ego was. Not to mention that she had finally found out that her diamond, Pink Diamond, had planned her own death to escape from her life. 

But with that came good things. Her diamond, a hybrid now, has made amends with the diamond authority. Jasper found out that more gems were moving to Earth. Those who wanted to be free were allowed to be free. Those who wanted to work on Earth could do so. Fusions were occurring left and right, making her head swirl with thoughts. Why was this okay? Why wasn’t anyone doing anything about this? She hated it. All of it. So she stayed away from the fusion business and decided to live far away from all of the other gems. Only a handful of gems knew where she lived.

Then, her life turned around for the better. One day, she had gotten a knock on her door. Though she had heard familiar voices outside, she didn’t think it belonged to the gems she thought it did. So when she opened the door, she was greeted with a wonderful sight. Her parents and her sister, all of them carrying luggage. They were planning on moving in with her when they had found her. Jasper didn’t think she would ever be brought to tears but she was. She had crumbled due to her emotions and collapsed in the embrace of her family. They were reunited and with the help of them all, she could finally become her own gem. They shaped her once and they could help shape her twice.


	2. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and her sister finally get ready to head out to the stadium where the bowling alley is located. The quartz isn't too eager about any of it though; she hates bowling with a passion. Who finds this entertaining, anyway?

. . . . .

Living with parents was annoying, though. Even if they were adored or helped with things such as cleaning, cooking, and sometimes filing down hideous corrupted horns, Jasper had to do certain things and some of those things were… eugh. Like going out to talk to other gems to make friends. Not only that but her parents wanted her to marry a pretty gem. She didn’t want to marry. She didn’t want to have gemlings. She wasn’t ready for any of that garbage yet. Nor did she want to socialize. But she was forced to. That led to the point where Jasper had started developing her own hobbies so she could have excuses to get out of the house. Even if it felt a tad too feminine for her own likings, she seemed to adore skating at the ice rink in the stadium. She wanted to learn how to swim but… that wasn’t in the list for now. Instead, she stuck with skating, gardening, and going to the gym, /only/ so she could get out of the house.

Not only was she developing her own interests, but her younger sister, Dalma, had started following in her sister’s footsteps. The young spotted quartz seemed to love everything on Earth. That consisted of swimming, volleyball, making sandcastles, and her favourite of all? Bowling. The young gemling absolutely loved bowling. With all of her heart, she would do anything to get her parents to watch her play. She would also fight the other players (whether they were gem or human), for the best score. Why did she like it? Jasper didn’t know but it was stupid. That’s the first conclusion she came to. Who enjoyed knocking down pins with a ball? Why was it entertaining?

Jasper was about to find out why bowling was entertaining. Or at least she was going to be able to form a better opinion on it since she had to watch it in person.

. . .

Her sister was partaking in a tournament with the other players who went to regular weekly bowling sessions. The tournament was a family tournament consisting of the child and someone from their family. At first, Jasper’s parents were asked about the tournament. Dalma asked her mother, Wascoite, if she wanted to come with her to go bowling for a tournament. Her mother couldn’t come though. Wascoite was busy making clothing and baking sweets for everyone in the neighborhood since there was an upcoming party that a lovely gem was hosting. 

Therefore, Dalma had asked her sire, Mookaite. Her sire couldn’t come either. She was busy with making plans for shoes, trying to find the most ergonomic design in the universe. Dalma was out of options until she had spotted Jasper heading outside. Therefore, she asked Jasper.

“Jas! Jas! Hey- I have a tournament coming up for bowling. You know- the game with the pins?”

Even if she wanted to, Jasper couldn’t groan. At all. She loved her sister too much.

“I know the game with the pins. What do you want me to do? Watch?”

“Nope! I want you to play. Mama is busy with cooking and Ma is busy with shoes. They would’ve come but they can’t. So now you have to go with me. Ma said so. She said something like ‘sure, your sister will go with you, she loves you a lot’ so will you go?”

Jasper wanted to tear her hair out. Her weakness was her family, including her sister. If she could crawl into a hole and die, that would be perfect right now. Trying to keep up a faux smile, she looked down toward the gemling and nodded. 

“I’ll go with you. When is it?” Jasper sighed afterward, brushing back her sister’s hair after it fell into her face.

A soft giggle rumbled from Dalma’s frame and she smiled, “It’s soon! I gotta get ready but we can go after. I can introduce you to my friends too. Some of them are humans and-”

“No humans. I’m not talking to /any/ humans,” Jasper scoffed.

“Aww but-”

“Come on, Dalma. Go get ready. It’s soon time to go,” she cooed. Afterward, the older quartz turned away and she finally decided to go head to the bathroom so she could get ready herself while her sister rushed to her room.

. . .

Jasper had filed down her horns and trimmed her claws. She brushed her hair back and put on a peanut-hued hoodie. After all, it was autumn and it was chilly out. Therefore, she also put on a pair of black leggings. At least they looked nice. 

The brute leaned forward a bit more, examining herself in the mirror. Her mascara? On point. Her eyeliner? Perfect. She slowly blinked, purring at her reflection as she tried to find any flaws on her face. None. Therefore, she simply kept examining herself. Jasper took the time to file down her horns yet again, making the sharp edges on them dull enough so she wouldn’t accidentally hurt someone in the process. She also didn’t want to hurt herself since she tended to brush her hair back often.

As Jasper kept fixing her appearance, she eventually stopped when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. Then she turned around and cleaned up her workspace before tending to the door.

“Are you ready?” Dalma chirped.

“Yeah. I’m.. ready. I don’t know where this little tournament thing is but wherever it is, show me,” the quartz cooed.

As the little gemling nodded, she smiled and then headed off with her sister. Now it was finally time to go out to the stadium to see what bowling was all about. Whether it was boring or not would be decided soon… but Jasper knew, for sure, that this bowling garbage was going to be boring.


End file.
